


Timer

by MoonstoneMoonshine (TheWeirdWolf)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Familial Realationship, Gen, Hospitals, Kinda, hero - Freeform, shitting on hero systems, sorta - Freeform, teenagers in danger, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdWolf/pseuds/MoonstoneMoonshine
Summary: Wren has been a villain for 18 years, having seen hero’s and villains rise and fall. She’s learned to accept it to a certain degree. Whether her power was a gift or curse was up for debate, but when she took kids in or sent others to safety, she couldn’t help but think it was the former.Seeing people so close to dying never got easier though...
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character





	Timer

**Author's Note:**

> Sup.
> 
> Little bit of context: Wren can see peoples timers. Timers are how long a person has to live.
> 
> That's about it, hope you enjoy~

It wasn’t fair.

The kid was barely old enough to drink, and yet, the timer kept ticking.

It was fine when they first met, Jupiter had years to go, the clock moving so slowly it seemed like it stagnated. But as time went on it went down faster and faster, until at a young twenty-three Jupiter only had two years left to live, with that getting shorter as time went on.

Wren knew how this would end. Something like this was never sustainable, with hero’s dying younger and younger as the years went by. Teenagers who were brought into this too early, adults who could barely function, hell, she’d seen children on the field, only cementing the idea it needed to stop. The higher-ups wouldn't do anything since they were the ones benefiting, so she defected, gathering who she could and making a statement.

This caused backlash, but not all of it was directed at her.

That’s all she cared about in the end.

Wren and Jupiter’s meeting seemed light, looking back on it. Wren hadn’t even thought she was a hero, just a teenager who was lied to and didn’t know any better. 

And, in a way, she was right.

And god, how she hated being right.

Jupiter was even shorter back then, barely reaching up to Wren’s chin even with her big boots. Ginger hair pulled into a ponytail and clothes looking like she was on a walk, black leggings, indigo hoodie and fingerless gloves. All of it painted a picture of a girl who should be out with her friends and planning to move out of her parents’ house, not someone up against a high-ranked villain.

Maybe Wren wasn't much better, she had started this at a measly sixteen after all, but at least it was her choice, even if she was still disgusted at how people had treated her, saying how she ‘Must have been manipulated’ and how it was ‘A shame such innocence was lost’.

Jupiter did, at least, treat her like an opponent, a threat, someone not to be trusted. It comforted her to know the girl knew had to be weary, even if it wasn’t towards the right people.

The fight wasn’t even really a fight, more like an argument. Wren telling her to go home or she’d be late for school. The rain was slowing her down already and the last bus was gonna be there soon. Jupiter had told her she wasn't leaving until she was in custody, how she was asked to do this and see it through no matter what.

Wren could tell she wasn’t lying, though she wished she was. Having seen people go down that path and not come out, usually before they had even hit thirty. Glancing up at Jupiter’s clock calmed her somewhat, knowing the girl still had twenty years to live, not as much as she hoped, but the timers weren't absolute. There was hope of change.

It didn’t last long. Wren leaving shortly after, running on rooftops and through alleyways until she lost her, heading back to her house to make dinner and go over what happened.

That was three and a half years ago, and since then Wren had only gotten more worried as time went on, Jupiter’s timer going down at an alarming speed, cutting down what was meant to be five years into two, and seemingly getting faster as days went by.

Which led Wren to now, walking down the street in normal clothes when she heard something strange. What sounded like coughing and winces of pain came from the alley in front of her.

Making sure she had her bag, Wren slowly walked down the alley, looking for the source of the noise.

“Hello?” Wren called out, “Is anyone there?” Wren waited a few seconds before she heard it. Two bangs followed by coughing brought her to the back, where she saw her.

Jupiter was slumped over on the ground, clutching her stomach. There was blood dripping down her face and on her knuckles, some of it staining her clothes.

Kneeling down Wren grabbed her bag, looking for her first aid kit, “Don’t worry kid, I gotcha” she said, grabbing the kit and setting it down “I’m gonna have to stop the bleeding, it may sting a bit but is it has to get done, okay?”

Getting a weak nod in return Wren grabbed a cloth “Can you move your arm?” Wren asked.

Jupiter shrugged before moving her arm from her stomach, reviling a large gash across her abdomen. Eyes widening, Wren pressed the cloth to the cut on Jupiter’s temple -Small, but not deep- “Hold this, okay?”

While Jupiter moved to do it Wren inspected the gash on her stomach, noting its length and the blood before grabbing her kit. Grabbing more cloth, Wren held it to the wound for a couple minutes, simultaneously checking Jupiter over for other wounds. “It’s long, but shallow. I just have to clean and bandage it.” Offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile, Wren moved to get the Neosporin, “This is gonna sting,” Jupiter gave a small smile before wincing, closing her eyes as Wren cleaned the wound.

After finishing, Wren bandaged the wound before asking, “Are there any others?”

Jupiter tilted her head towards her right arm. Moving it Wren saw the damage. Jupiter’s arm was completely broken. Wren let out a small sigh of relief at the lack of blood. “Well, it’s definitely broken, but you’ll be fine till the hospital.”

After taking care of smaller injuries Wren leaned back, asking “Can you walk?” Nodding, Jupiter braced herself on the wall, slowly standing up.

Packing away the med kit, Wren stood up, putting an arm around Jupiter’s back. Checking her phone, Wren said, “The closest hospital’s ‘bout fifteen minutes away. You gonna be alright?”

Jupiter hummed her agreement before nodding, slowly walking down the alley with Wren behind her.

Around ten minutes in, Jupiter started swaying. Putting an arm around her, Wren asked, “You sure you’re okay?”

Nodding resolutely, Jupiter continued walking.

Walking into the hospital, Wren checked Jupiter in before she was taken by doctors. Sitting in the waiting room, Wren mused about what happened and tried to forget the fact Jupiter’s timer had been minutes away from zero…

**Author's Note:**

> ??
> 
> Might continue this, i don't really know.
> 
> As always, roast me for any mistakes, as i am constantly drinking that dumb bitch juice


End file.
